buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Molly Wood
of Molly and clone on The Buzz Report]] Molly Wood is an executive editor at CNET.com and previously a writer for Associated Press, MacHome Journal magazine, and O'Reilly Media. Wood is a full time host on the Buzz Out Loud podcast with Brian Tong as well as the "Gadgettes" podcast with Kelly Morrison. Wood also hosts a video news show called "The Buzz Report," a quirky technology video news column that is published weekly, and the "CNET Mailbag"(discontinued as of February 9th 2010), where she answers viewer e-mail with her own personal style.. She has appeared in more mainstream media such as Regis and Kelly, CNBC's On the Money and NBC's Today Show. On January 14, 2009, Wood announced in a CNET Forums post that she would no longer be a daily host for Buzz Out Loud. She announced that she will become a once-weekly guest host. In this post, Wood cited a need for change as her reasoning for her new role.Wood, Molly. Moving on to one day a week, 2009-01-14. On February 1, 2010, Wood announced that she would return as daily co host for Buzz Out Loud beginning monday February 8. Wood, Molly. http://www.cnet.com/8301-19709_1-10445341-10.html, 2010-02-01.. Background Wood hails from Bismarck, North Dakota. She has a Bachelor of Arts in journalism with a minor in French from the University of Montana in Missoula, Montana. During her senior year (June 1996 - May 1997) she served as the Editor-in-Chief of the The Montana Kaimin, the daily student newspaper of the University of Montana. Upon graduation, she took a job as a reporter at The Missoulian, Missoula, Montana's daily newspaper. In July 1997, she joined the Associated Press, handling a variety of both general news and sports stories in the western US. On the September 2nd 2005 episode of Buzz out loud, she famously stated that a potential "iTunes phone" sounded lame and predicted it would be a flop. Molly Wood hates Wednesdays! But she loves Fridays! She used to be married to Justin Eckhouse http://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/wedding/TMII71D5C0WC and currently lives in the Oakland Hills area . In December 2006, Molly announced during a podcast that she was expecting a baby. Wood gave birth to a baby boy named "Eli" on March 2, 2007. Wood returned to work on July 9, 2007 after three months of maternity leave. It has recently been reported that Molly Wood is currently sporting a mullet. This was reported on Leo Laporte's This Week in Tech (TWiT) podcast, and confirmed by John C Dvorak (http://dvorak.org/blog) . Although this is in jest as they were teasing Molly for not appearing in the program. Molly's Gadget List Molly has frequently promised to buy various gadgets, but rarely goes on to actually purchase them.Molly's Gadget List *Palm Treo (Got It) *Second Generation iPod Nano Red (Unknown) * (Unknown) *a 50'HDTV (Unknown) * (Unknown) * (Got it - She played kart with her husband) * (Got It) * (Hasn't Bought It) *Pink Nintendo DS (Unknown) * (Got It) * (Hasn't Bought It) * 2nd Generation (Hasn't Bought It) * (Unknown) * iPhone 3G (Still on, but was kicked by the Nuvifone) (Got It, got rid of it due to AT&T) * Panasonic PT-DZ12000 (Announced on CNET Live, July 3rd, 2008) (Not Out Yet) * HP MiniNote Vivienne Tam Edition (Got It) * iPod Touch 9-9-09 Edition (Episode 1056) Guest appearances Molly has been a guest on: *Attack of the Show **January 25, 2007 **February 6, 2007 *Live with Regis and Kelly - November 7, 2006 *Attack of the Show - June 6, 2006 *CNBC's On the Money - May 18, 2006 *Cranky Geeks :*Episode 15 - June 21, 2006 :*Episode 22 - August 10, 2006 :*Episode 49 - January 31, 2007 :*Episode 92 - November 27, 2007 :*Episode 107 - March 11, 2008 *The Today Show :*YouTube clip - March 9, 2008 *this WEEK in TECH Podcast :*Episode 44 :*Episode 49 :*Episode 56 :*Episode 58 :*Episode 76 :*Episode 102 :*Episode 107 :*Episode 132 :*Episode 138 :*Episode 141 :*Episode 175 :*Episode 182 :*Episode 195 :*Episode 207 :*Episode 216 (Hosted this episode while Leo was on vacation.) :*Episode 230 (TWiT Live@CES 2010) :*Episode 260 See also *Mollyrant *Buzz Out Loud *Eli *Tom Merritt *Jason Howell *Veronica Belmont References External links *Molly's Website *Buzz Report Column and Video *Buzz Out Loud *The Gadgettes *Molly's Social Networks: Twitter *Molly Rant defined at: Urban Dictionary *Molly Rants on Cnet News *Why Molly Rules: http://www.whymollyrules.com *A collection of Molly's greatest moments from the Buzz Report Category:Hosts Category:Index Category:Hosts Category:Index Category:Hosts Category:Index Category:Hosts Category:Index